Midorikawa Ryoko
Midorikawa Ryoko (緑川涼子 Midorikawa Ryoko) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn. She is a young girl who is the reincarnation of Bad End March (バッドエンドマーチ Baddo Endo Māchi). Ryoko's alter ego is Cure Noble (キュアノーブル Kyua Nōburu). Appearance Ryoko has long light green hair tied up into a high ponytail that is secured with a black bow, and has dark green eyes. She wears a green long-sleeved shirt tucked into a black pencil skirt, and has black wedged sandals. She also has a yellow bow tied at her collar. As Cure Noble, her hair turns dark green and grows longer, and is styled into a high ponytail. Part of her hair is left in front of her shoulders. She wears a skintight black suit with green diamond-like shapes on the sides of her suit. She wears a green frilly skirt, and there is a frilly green cloth wrapping around her chest, which connect to her transformation Prism Gem. She has green armbands on her upper arms and has black finger-less gloves. She also wears a headband with bad wings connected to a green jewel, and small silver diamond-shaped earrings. Finally, she has eyeshadow applied over her eyelids. Personality Ryoko is a shy girl who doesn't talk much, but whenever one of her loved ones is hurt, she will always step up and protect them. Unlike her light half, Cure March, Ryoko is very shy and easily scared. Ryoko's past self was Bad End March. History Becoming Cure Noble In Episode 4, Ryoko is walking home, when she sees a flower bed. She admires it, but is shocked to find an empty can in the flower bed. Ryoko is upset that someone would do this, and so she put the can in a nearby recycling bin. However, Ryoko doesn't know that the fairy Pop is watching her, but just then, Ryoko's younger brother Hikaru comes along, and Ryoko decides to buy the two of them ice cream from the new ice cream shop. As the siblings enjoy their ice cream, Ryoko thinks about the Night of the Five Stars, and pulls out a fourth Smile Palette. Suddenly, Megaera appears and believes that Ryoko owns an unawakened Prism Gem. Megaera then uses her powers to trap Hikaru in a cage made from bones in order to break Ryoko's spirit. Afterwards, Megaera creates an Akanbe with Hikaru's fallen school bag, but just then, Cure Cheer, Cure Blaze and Cure Serenity arrive, and fight the Akanbe. Just as Cure Serenity is about to perform Topaz Bolt, but she loses control of the attack when Ryoko screams that she'll (Cure Serenity) will hit Hikaru. Ryoko then reveals that she is the reincarnation of Bad End March, and transforms for the first time into Cure Noble! Relationships Cure Noble "The power of kindness, the light of courage! Cure Noble!" 優しさの力、勇気の光！キュアノーブル！ Yasashi-sa no chikara, yūki no hikari! Kyua Nōburu! Cure Noble (キュアノーブル Kyua Nōburu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Ryoko. She controls the power of wind and transforms with the phrase "Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance!". Her main attack is Emerald Tornado. Attacks * Emerald Tornado (エメラルドトルネード Emerarudo Torunēdo) is Cure Noble's main attack. She requires the Prism Gem Emerald in order to perform this attack. It was first performed in Episode 4. Bad End March Bad End March is the past self of Ryoko and the legendary warrior Cure March's dark counterpart. She believed that a truly sportsman-like match was fighting her enemies with no remorse. Her straight-up bout? Stomping on all who crossed her. "The strong shall hurt the weak". "Finish off your enemies completely." When fighting Cure March, her dimension was various clouds and vines that gave the impression of "Jack and the Beanstalk." Etymology Midorikawa (緑川): Midori (緑) translates to "green", which is Cure Noble's theme colour, while Kawa (川) translates to "river". Ryoko (涼子): Ryo (涼) translates to "refreshing", obviously referring to Cure Noble's power of wind, while Ko (コ) translates to "child". Therefore, Midorikawa Ryoko means "green river refreshing child". Cure Noble means having or showing fine personal qualities or high moral principles. Songs Ryoko's voice actress, Chihara Minori, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sakamoto Maaya, who voices Hoshizora Teruko, Imai Asami, who voices Hino Natsumi, Asumi Kana, who voices Kise Grace, and Hayashibara Megumi, who voices Aoki Mizuki. * Green World * Friends Duets * Wakuwaku Dream (along with Asumi Kana and Hayashibara Megumi) * Crystal Rainbow (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Hayashibara Megumi) * Hikari no tsubasa (Wings of light) (along with Inoue Marina) * Power of Pretty Cure (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Hayashibara Megumi) * Hikari no Uta (along with Sakamoto Maaya, Imai Asami, Asumi Kana and Hayashibara Megumi) Trivia * Ryoko is the reincarnation of Bad End March. * She is almost the polar opposite of Midorikawa Nao/Cure March. * Ryoko's birthday falls on December 5. This makes her a Sagittarius. * When Ryoko becomes Cure Noble, her voice develops a notably more mature tone instead of her usual soft voice. Gallery Category:Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Characters Category:Green Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Female Category:Characters Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures